Miguel Caballero Rojo
Miguel Caballero Rojo, or simply known as Miguel, is a character from fighting game franchise; Tekken, but made his debut in Tekken 6. He is a brutal brawler hailing from Spain, and is one of the few characters in Tekken who's of Neutral allegiance. Fanon Ideas so Far * None Possible Opponents * Cody Travers (Street Fighter/Final Fight) * Vega (Street Fighter) * Remy (Street Fighter) History Before the events of Tekken 6, Miguel was notorious for starting fights on the streets of Spain. So much so, that his relationship between his parents was horribly stained. The only family member that actually cared for him, and he to them, was his younger sister. One day, when his sister was getting married, an airstrike bombed the area they were in, with the church she was in getting caught in the blast. This resulted in many in the church getting killed, including Miguel's sister (she was never given a name in the actual story). Fueled by rage, and learning that it was the Mishima Zaibatsu that were responsible for the bombing, Miguel decided to set on a journey to find and kill the head of the corporation; Jin Kazama. Death Battle Info * Full Name: Miguel Caballero Rojo * Nationality: Spain * Age: 26 * Loves to start fights ** Considers it as a hobby * Deeply cares about his late sister ** Can be very overprotective towards her ** To the point almost considered killing his future brother-in-law ** Went against his original desire to see his sister happy * Has an immense hatred towards Jin Kazama ** He was responsible for Miguel's sister's death. * Has some parent issues * Known to be blood-thirsty, reckless and rebellious * Capable of speaking both in Spanish and in English * His last name is Spanish for Red "Fighting Style" * None ** Never had any form of martial arts training * Brawler ** Prefers to fight with strong offensive approaches ** Possesses overwhelming strength and raw muscle-power ** No holds bar ** Rushdown Tactic ** Aggressive ** Surprisingly good mix-up though * Savage stance * Commonly uses a lot of brutal and underhanded tactics ** Devastating haymakers ** Vicious body-checks ** Brutal headbutts ** Splitting leg swipes Rage Art * Miguel punches the opponent and knocks them away with a straight kick ** Miguel then continues to punches them three times in the face *** (Did I mention that this is happening while looking through the perspective of his opponent?) ** Miguel finishes them by delivering a final, double handed blow. Feats * Barely survived the blast wave from an airstrike that killed his sister * Took out roughly seven Tekken Force Soldiers with one hit each. * Took out seven more Tekken Force Soldiers with only a single trust of his body * Managed to eventually find and defeat Jin ** He decided to spare Jin to make him suffer Flaws * Blood-thirsty and reckless * Undisciplined * Short-Tempered and violent * Commonly starts a fight for almost no reason * Very overconfident of his fighting abilities ** Despite having no real martial arts training * Rather Large in size, resulting in him being a bit slow and a large target. * Lacks a proper "get off me" move ** Unless if he's in his Savage stance * Barely contributes in the Tekken story ** This is due to Tekken 6 not focusing on the King of the Iron Fist Tournament, and Tekken 7 Focusing on the Blood War between Kazuya and Heihachi. Category:Tekken Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Hispanic/Latino Combatants Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Chaotic Neutral Characters